My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
---- TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a Stone Golem for you, hold on please. Ajraddatz Talk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 3 gypsum per day? Can I have 4 Gypsum per day for 11 days? Don`t do it on Sundays because I normaly don`t get on. every day just send me a message telling me what to click and if I reply with `I gave you alot of clicks` It means I gave you 40 clicks, then send me the Gypsum. Mlnuser002 (talk) 02:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) no you can't order that much-- 16:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I have three? Mlnuser002 (talk) 21:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) that will be 30 clicks but pay and get them from BobaFett2 (go ask him for the items)-- 22:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z I feel like an idiot here, ordering from a store which I code, but I'd like two Gypsum and the maximum number of Pipes available. here. 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you the 2 gypsum, click my page 20 times anywhere-- 21:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I also have 15 pipes in my inventory, if you want to sell out my stock that will be 150 clicks. Do you want that many or just a few?-- 22:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :So that's 170 clicks. I just clicked 60 times, so go ahead and send over two Gypsum and one Pipe. 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Major fail. To put it clearly so as to not spam: *I clicked 60 times as mentioned; that's two Gypsum and five Pipes. I was thinking 20 clicks there; just remembered your record-low prices. So now, you owe me four Pipes. Right? *I also clicked an additional 54 times, so that's an extra five Pipes. I'll click six more times when I have the chance. *Therefore, you currently owe me nine Pipes. I hope I have this right. 23:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) SSgt i need a t-square for 2 clicks. thanks. 00:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm out ask Ajr-- 16:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) on his talk page?? 16:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) indeed-- 16:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) order I would like an ancient spear for 5 clicks. rjmonRjmon (talk) 03:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) done-- 18:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) John HI, I HAVE A BIG ORDER I WOULD LIKE ONE OF EVERY Shield BUT THE Shield of Endurance AND ALL YOUR NEBS. I KNOW THIS WILL BE 700 CLICKS TELL ME HOW MANY NEBS YOU HAVE AND ILL ADD THAT TO THE BILL -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sheep4444 Order: Item QTY Price hit single 50 50 red pearls 1 4 glatorian contract 1 30 stolen data crystal 1 100 Total: 184 (It will take me 3 days to click) sheep4444 Sheep4444 (talk) 19:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I will give you a stolen data crystal please click my soundtrack mod. Also with a order this big you will have to reply me here if you want it-- 01:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC)